


i'm in love with u, sorry

by blights



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, the title is from a song by j'san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: just some short ficlets based off of some poems/quotes. i can't promise regular updates but we'll see
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a modern au (yes corona and all) with the beta designs!

_i want to be in love with you the same way i am in love with the moon with the light shining out of its soul.  
— Sanober Khan_  
—

It’s four in the morning and Luz can’t sleep. She figures now is the perfect time to go out and grab a slushie and snacks from the 7/11 near her house.

It’s just one of _those_ nights. At least tomorrow is Saturday so she won’t have to worry about sleeping in.

Luz grabs her keys and puts on some warmer clothes that would be suitable for the middle of the night in fall. Getting in her car, she feels tired but she’s officially dedicated to getting the slushy, even if she most likely won’t finish it.

When she gets to the 7/11, she puts on her mask and goes in, quickly getting a bag of chips, a candy bar, and a slushy. Luz goes to the cashier and gets her money ready.

“Your total will be 6 dollars and 50 cents.” The cashier says, typing on the card swipe, “Cash or credit?”

“Cash,” Luz answers, looking up to hand them the money.

_Holy shit._

They had mint green hair and beautiful yellow eyes. They had thick eyeliner and even thicker hair that was so unruly, Luz was pretty sure she had just rolled right out of bed. They even had a leather bracelet with spikes on it.

“Ahem.” They cleared their throat. Shit. Luz was staring.

“Sorry,” her face turned red, “What’s your name?”

“Amity. Now, are you gonna give me the money or not?” Amity asks in a bored tone.

_Rude._

“Oh, yeah. Sorry,” Luz gave her the money and looked down to avoid eye contact. She couldn’t see much behind their mask but she’s pretty sure Amity is smirking.

“How about you?” Amity asks her, leaning on the counter. “What’s your name, cutie?”

Luz blushes at the nickname, “I’m Luz. Why do you ask?” she asks, getting her already paid things and taking her hand sanitizer from her pocket out.

“Just wanted to know. You know, in case our paths meet again.” Amity shrugs and yawns, “Anyway, I’ll be ending my shift in like five minutes. Can I get your number before you go?”

Luz is shocked for a second. Why is someone that is _obviously_ way out of her league asking for her number?

“Oh, it’s um, XXX-XXX-XXXX” she answers, smiling even though it’s not visible under her mask.

Amity writes it down, “Thanks.”

Luz nods and goes back to her car. She sits down and thinks about everything that just happened in the past seven minutes.

1\. She bought her favorite snacks.  
2\. A really pretty person talked to her.  
3\. Said person then asked for her number.  
4\. She’s pretty sure she paid less than she normally did.  
5\. They also flirted.

Amity reminds Luz of the moon for some strange reason. They were flirty, mysterious, straight-forward, definitely not straight, and she could tell that they are fierce.

It’s ironic because Luz has always seen herself as the sun and everybody knows that the sun and moon are lovers.

Maybe it’s a coincidence. Maybe not. All she knows is that someone actually might finally like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link to the poem: https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/6487188-i-want-to-be-in-love-with-you-the-same


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is normal lumity but it's like a year in the future and luz's mom knows abt the boiling isles and luz can go through the portal whenever she wants

_There were gardenias in her hair  
The petals, like snow,  
Falling around her face  
Grace surrounded by winter at the height of spring  
— Hannah O’Neal_

—

Luz holds Amity’s hand as they walk through the forest. Amity has no idea where they’re going, but she trusts Luz and knows that whatever it is, it won’t be deadly or anything. Hopefully. But then again, Earth isn’t like the Boiling Isles. On Earth, you don’t have to worry about the plants growing teeth and eating you.

Luz sits them down at a blanket that she had laid down on the ground prior to this.

“What’s this?” Amity asks, looking around.

“I thought it would be nice for a date.” Luz smiles, opening the basket that she had brought with her, “In the human world, some people go to the park with their significant other,” she gestures to Amity, “and just hang out. Sometimes we even bring food for brunch or something.”

“That’s cute, but what’s brunch?” Amity asks her while taking a pastry from the basket. She doesn’t know what’s in it. Luz probably got it from the human world.

“It’s a combination of breakfast and lunch! Perfect for oversleepers and fancy British people,” Luz responds excitedly, “I even got tea and stuff!”

Amity laughs at her enthusiasm. They love how Luz is always so optimistic, although sometimes her optimism gets her in rough places, that’s why her friends are always there to help.

They talk for a bit, laughing, eating, and the occasional kisses on the forehead that always make Amity bright red to the face. Eventually, they see a field of flowers and walk over to it. Amity remembers Luz telling them that she’s allergic to pollen once, so they made sure to watch her allergies.

Luz picks a few flowers and puts them behind Amity’s ear.

“Gardenias. My favorite,” she says, looking at Amity as if she’s her favorite thing in the world.

Amity wants to cry. Nobody’s ever cared for her like this before, “Thank you, Luz. They’re wonderful.”

“You’re welcome, cariño,” Luz looks back at all of the flowers still behind them, “Wanna try to make flower crowns?”

Amity nods, carefully taking out the flowers behind their ear and gives them to Luz.

She’s pretty sure she’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she/they or they/them amity is canon in my mind. (terfs go away)
> 
> link to the poem: https://allpoetry.com/poem/13123866-Petals-of-White-by-lesbiansmores


	3. i'm mr loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain
> 
> !!tw for explosions!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another au but this time it's a war! how great is that! /s anyways uh sorry if this one is shitty i wrote it really quickly while listening to mr loverman lmao

_”i’m mr loverman, and i miss my lover, man.”_

— 

Amity rushes after Luz. This can’t be it. She can’t leave now.

Someone grasps her arm and pulls her back. She can feel the tears pooling in her eyes. Luz can’t leave. This can’t be happening.

Amity hears Luz saying her goodbyes to everyone. She’s being quick because they can’t risk her getting hurt. She turns and buries her face into the shoulder of whoever grabbed her arm. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Amity. She’ll be back one day.” Willow says, rubbing her back.

“I don’t want to say goodbye. It hurts.” Amity whispers. Luz is getting closer. She’s going to have to do it.

“You don’t have to say bye. This isn’t the end. We’ll find a way to get her back after this.” Gus provides as well. Amity knows that they most likely won’t be able to open the portal again after this but it’s a nice wish.

Luz finally gets to them.

“Hey guys. Can I get a hug?” she asks, opening her arms.

“Yeah.” Amity sniffs.

They all hold each other for a few minutes, all crying quietly.

There’s an explosion in the background and someone yelling, “BELOS IS COMING!”

Eda runs over, eyes puffy and red, and yells over the commotion, “LUZ YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!”

Luz nods and squeezes them once again.

Before she leaves, Amity needs to tell her.

She holds Luz’s hand and looks her in the eyes. It's now or never.

“Luz, I love you and I’m going to miss you. Please don’t forget me.”

Luz smiles sadly and puts her hand on Amity’s cheek, “I would never forget you, mi amor. I love you, too.”

Amity turns and plants a kiss on Luz’s palm.

“Promise?” she asks.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stole a bit of catradora's brand here don't sue me


End file.
